Reencuentro
by rosstock
Summary: Hace 3 años que Ranma se marcho del dojo Tendo, dejando solo una carta explicando las razones de su partida, pero Akane no cree que alla partido solo por las razones que explica Ranma en la carta. ¿Que pasaria si se llegaran a reencontrar?...


Hola, mi nombre es Rosstock, este es mi primer fic, espero que les sea de su agrado XD.

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Aclaraciones:

"........." pensamientos.

(..........) comentarios del autor.

......... lo que dice el personaje.

-.........- acciones del personaje.

**Reencuentro**

Capitulo 1:

4 años después de la boda fallida. En la casa de los Tendo ya no era lo mismo ya que ni Ranma ni Akane se encuentran.

Ranma se fue un día sin avisar, si no que dejo una carta que explicaba su repentina ida. De eso ya hace 3 años. Akane se mudo a los departamentos de la universidad que compartía con una amiga. En estos 3 años no ha existido ningún tipo de comunicación entre ellos...

En un bloque de departamentos en Nagasaki se ve un chico corriendo de un lado a otro de forma apresurada,

Ranma: no llegare, no llegare ¡¡Rayos!! (Otra vez atrasado que novedad ¬¬°) espero que al director no le importe y no me llame la atención otra vez.

Se ve a Ranma saliendo a toda prisa del edificio, iba vestido en forma deportiva de una marca conocida. Daba clases de kendo a unos niños de una escuela, algunos días a la semana, ganaba poco pero lo suficiente para vivir y pagar la renta. Se subió a un auto bus con destino a su trabajo. En el camino iba recordando los sucesos que habían causado su huida del dojo.

Ranma: "Cada día nos presionaban mas nuestros padres con lo de la boda; mis "_prometidas_" para que eligiera a alguna; Rioga y los demás locos persiguiéndome para lograr vencerme; la escuela con el loco del director y la infantil profesora Hinako; Akane golpeándome por cualquier tontería o por mis insultos ¡¡Yo y mi Bocota!! Ósea cada día peor sobre todo mi "_relación_" (si es que se puede llamar así) con Akane iba de mal en peor, las peleas eran mas frecuentes; Y sobre todo me di cuenta que desde que llegue no le e echo mas que traerle problema tras problema, y más en sima pongo en peligro su vida, hay es donde tome la decisión de marcharme, no quería volver a perderla la próxima talvez seria para siempre, esa misma noche hice las maletas y escribí 2 cartas una para la familia y otra a akane esta ultima la deje en su habitación y me fui". ( TT TT)

Ranma bajo del bus y se dirigió a la escuela a empezar con las clases.

En cuarto de alguna Universidad de Hiroshima se ven dos chicas arreglándose para ir a clase.

Megumi: Apresúrate Akane que llegaremos tarde y nos dejaran fuera otra vez. ( Nunca cambian eh... ¬¬°)

Akane: ya voy, ya voy solo me falta un libro. "Dónde estará" Aquí esta!!

Akane saca de una repisa el libro que buscaba y de repente del caen una foto y dos sobres, Akane se agacha a recoger lo que ha caído y se da cuenta de una foto donde salen ella y Ranma sonriéndose cariñosamente, con una mirada tierna.

Akane: "Si siempre hubiera sido así entre nosotros, si no hubiéramos peleado tanto y no fuéramos sido tan orgullosos, si me hubieras dicho como te sentías y no te hubieras ido alo mejor yo..."- Una lagrima solitaria resbala por su mejilla – "Por que te fuiste, por que!! (TT TT), por que me dejaste, OH, Ranma..."- Comienza a llorar- "BAKA!!".

Megumi: Akane vamos – De repente se da cuenta del estado en que se encuentra su amiga- Akane, ¿qué pasa? Estas así por Ranma, ¿verdad?

Akane: Tan evidente es... ? Por que no puedo olvidar a ese idiota. A pasado tiempo 3 años ya, pero no lo consigo, no consigo olvidarlo, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

Megumi: Es que para ti él fue muy importante y esta claro que no se puede olvidar a alguien como él, pasaron por muchas cosas juntos además el hecho de que no hallan podido decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, eso lo hace más difícil.

Akane: pero el se fue, me dejo, ni siquiera se despidió ni dijo donde iría, si volvería, ni siquiera sé sí esta bien...

Megumi: Esta claro que no le diría a nadie, no le hubiera convenido sabiendo que todos sus dolores de cabeza irían tras él. Y por lo que creo, se fue por que no quería mas problemas, y diciéndole a alguien no aria mas que arruinar su huida.

Akane: Pero si me hubiera dicho algo, él sabe muy bien que no lo hubiera delatado, o si me hubiera dicho al menos que volvería yo...

Megumi: Que no había dejado una carta, o ¿me equivoco?

Akane: Si explicaba los motivos de su huida pero no es suficiente, no me convence él es demasiado orgulloso para huir.

Megumi: yo en su lugar por mucho orgullo que tuviera, hubiera huido ase mucho tiempo ^ ~ ^° el chico tenia demasiados problemas y presiones acarreados gran parte por su padre.

Akane: Tienes razón, pero ya han pasado 3 años. Los demás han rehecho sus vidas ya no lo persiguen, con 3 años fuera es mas que suficiente debería haber dado alguna señal de vida, hace tiempo o por lo menos una llamada ¿no crees?

Megumi: Sí. Es verdad, no te preocupes si quieres saber del déjalo en mis manos, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ahora vamos que ya estamos atrasadas ^-^.

Akane: Megumi, ¿qué tramas? ¬¬°

Ranma terminaba de dar la primera clase de 3 que le tocaban ese día, pero adicional tenia una clase con unos chicos de segundaria.

Ranma: "Ojala me paguen mas por la clase adicional ya que el profesor a cargo de segundaria no pudo asistir hoy" – Piensa mientras se dirige al salón correspondiente.

Ranma al encontrar el salón ya que era primera vez que iba al sector de segundaria. Abre la puerta y se ubica en el mesón correspondiente al profesor.

Los jóvenes al ver entrar al profesor se ubican en sus pupitres comentando a cerca del profesor.

Chica 1: Este no es el profesor de kendo de primaria?

Chica 2: Si, pues es bastante joven ¿no creen?

Chica 3: Si no hubiera sido por su atuendo, hubiera jurado que era de último año.

Chica 2: Es bastante guapo ¿no creen?

Chica 1: Si, tienes razón, es muy apuesto. Tiene que ser muy joven.

Ranma: Soy el profesor de kendo y ED.física de primaria. Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma y hoy voy a estar a cargo de ustedes, ya que su profesor no pudo asistir hoy. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Chica 3: ¿Cuantos años tiene? ^-^ (¬ ¬°)

Ranma: .... eh... eh. Tengo 20 años ^~^°.

Chica 1: ¿Es casado? n-n ( ejem, ejem ¬ ¬°)

Ranma: N... n-no ^~^U

Otra chica de otro grupo: ¿Tiene novia?

Ranma: N... no-no (¿intimidado? Je,je XP)

Otra chica: Le gustan las chicas más jóvenes –Dijo guiñándole un ojo- (o. OU)

Ranma: Este- eh... eh-yo... - ^~^U- Necesito que se vallan a preparar para iniciar la clase de hoy (¬ ¬). ^~^° (cambia de tema no mas ¬ ¬°)

Ranma cuando vio a los alumnos salir del salón se sintió liberado- "valla chicas"- Suspiro y salió del salón.

//En el vestidor de chicas//

Chica: Ayumi no debiste preguntarle eso al profesor.

Ayumi: Pero no viste la cara que puso XD. ( N.d.a: Ayumi es una chica de 17 años, es alta, delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro liso, largo, con algunos visos rojos y rubios, tiene los ojos verdes.)

Chica: No le encuentro la gracia, Ayumi, esa no es una broma que se le puede hacer a un profesor.- Dijo reprendiéndola.

Ayumi: Arimi, quien dice que fue una ¿broma?

Arimi: No me digas que lo que dijiste iba enserio!! (N.d.a: Arimi también tiene 17 años, es alta, tiene el pelo corto de color verde esmeralda y tiene los ojos color miel.)

Ayumi: Claro, es guapo, joven, no tiene novia...

Arimi: SÍ!, Pero es el profesor!!! o.O!

Ayumi: ¿Y? Además solo nos queda un año más de instituto.

Arimi: .... bueno eso es verdad, pero ¿crees que se fijara en ti? ^~^°

Ayumi: A Ayumi Hanasaki, NUNCA se le ha escapado uno!!

Ranma mientras esperaba que los alumnos llegaran para iniciar la clase pensaba en lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás.

Ranma: "En verdad me intimidaron, nunca pensé que me hicieran preguntas de ese tipo, y esa chica, de verdad que no tiene pelos en la lengua, no le costo nada hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, la verdad es que nunca me había sentido tan intimidado."

Los alumnos salieron de los vestidores y se dirigieron al profesor para iniciar la clase.

Durante toda la clase Ayumi se las arreglo para atraer siempre la atención de Ranma. Le coqueteo toda la clase, Ranma ya no sabia donde meterse, no

Podía creer como una chica de segundaria se empeñara en captar su atención.

Ranma: Ya chicos damos por finalizada la clase de hoy, vallan a cambiarse.

Cuando todos los alumnos iban a los vestidores Ayumi se le acerco a Ranma.

Ayumi: Profesor – Dijo con un aire de inocencia, acercándose peligrosamente- esta no será la ultima clase que nos dará ¿cierto?-Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ranma: E-esto... n-no creo m-me dijeron que su profesor faltaría solo hoy ^~^°

Ayumi: Es una lastima –Dijo acercándose mas y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma (Pendeja SUELTALO EN ESTE MOMENTO!!!) Y acercando su rostro al del – Me había hecho ilusiones.- Se separo y le guiño un ojo sensualmente mientras se iba hacia los vestidores.

Ranma: ..." Ojala a ese profesor no se le ocurra faltar otra vez."

Akane y Megumi ya terminaban la segunda clase y se dirigieron a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer.

Akane: ¿Entendiste algo de la clase?

Megumi: sinceramente NADA! La vieja se dedico a puro hablar, y de lo que hablo no entendí ni "J" XP.

Akane: Yo tampoco, realmente cero aporte!!

Megumi: Ja,ja,ja XD.

Akane: Megumi que fue eso de "¿_ya se me ocurrirá algo_?"

Megumi: ¿a que te refieres?

Akane: A lo que dijiste está mañana.

Megumi: No seas impaciente ya sabrás...

Akane: Megumi dime lo que tramas!! Te exijo que me digas!!

Megumi: ^~^° esta bien, esta bien te daré un adelanto. No dijiste que querías saber si Ranma estaba bien?

Akane: ¡¡QUEN QUIERE SABER DE ESE BAKA!!

Megumi: sííí, claro... y quien era la que lloraba está mañana por que ese "_baka" _como tu lo llamas no se despidió de ti – Dijo en tono irónico- Acéptalo de una vez, lo extrañas y te mueres de curiosidad por saber que está asiendo en estos momentos o ¿me equivoco? ¬ ¬.

Akane: Bueno, si es verdad, lo reconozco, lo extraño y quiero saber del. Pero ¿qué piensas hacer?

Megumi: Bueno, es que tengo un amigo que es un master en computación y en encontrar personas, saber donde viven, trabajan, cuanto ganan, hasta el shampoo que usan je,je,je XD.

Akane: en serio ? Y ¿Hay que pagar algo?

Megumi: Que va, me debe unos favores, no cobrara nada, te lo aseguro, no le cuesta nada hacer este tipo de trabajos.

Akane: o. O ¿En serio? QUE BIEN!! ^-^ y ¿cuando lo contactas?

Megumi: Después de clases, si tengo suerte...

Akane: Y ¿si no lo encuentra? Y si ¿no te quiere ayudar? O~O

Megumi: Claro que me va ayudar, además lo encontraría hasta sí se encontrara al otro lado del mundo!

Megumi ve su reloj y se para rápidamente de su asiento.

Megumi: Akane, apresúrate que ya empieza la clase.

Akane se levanta y se van juntas a clase. Durante toda la clase Akane no paro de ver el reloj cada 5 min. Lo único que quería era que terminaran las clases para ir a buscar a ese "_amigo"_ del que le había hablado Megumi.

Al finalizar la clase Akane espero afuera del salón a que Megumi saliera.

Akane: Megumi, APRESÚRATE!!

Megumi: Ya voy, ya voy, ¿por qué tanto apuro?

Akane: o\ /o

Megumi: ^~^U a lo dices por Ranma ¿verdad? (¬ ¬°)

Akane: o\ /o –Aura azul "_modalidad matar a Ranma" _solo que ahora es a Megumi.

Megumi: eh-eh A-Ak-Akane... Relájate quieres ^~^U solo era una bromita jeje- risa nerviosa.

Akane: ¬ ¬U

Megumi: Ok! Vamos que tengo que llamar al chico que va a localizar a Ranma.- Dijo acercándose a una caseta de teléfonos.- Akane, ¿Tienes monedas? XP.

Akane: o.O°- o\ /oU toma- Dice sacando unos llenes de su bolsillo.

Megumi: Gracias Je, je ^-^U – Dice mientras marca las teclas del teléfono.

El teléfono da 3 tonos y un chico contesta: Diga?

Megumi: Satoshi?

Satoshi: Si, ¿Quién habla?

Megumi: Habla Megumi...

Satoshi: Ah! Megumi tanto tiempo ^-^.

Megumi: Necesito que me hagas un favor...

Satoshi: ¿Y de que trata?

Megumi: Necesito que busques a alguien...

Satoshi: Tú sabes cuanto cobro normalmente por ese trabajo. Pero visto que te debo una, será gratis...

Megumi: más de una Satoshi.

Satoshi: Y ¿quién seria el sujeto/a?

Megumi: Es un chico, se llama Ranma Saotome, debe tener aprox. 20 años.

Satoshi: Ya, ¿y que quieres saber de él? – Dise anotando en un cuaderno los datos.

Megumi: Donde vive, trabaja, si estudia, si tiene novia. Todo, absolutamente TODO!

Satoshi: °-°U Eso es mucha información, ¿por qué tanto interés en el chico?

Megumi bajando la voz para no ser escuchada por Akane: No soy yo la interesada, es una amiga, y el chico es su prometido o era, pero la cuestión es que hace 3 años que no sabe nada de él.

Satochi: Ah, ok! Es que ya te creía una Psicópata ja,ja,ja XD.

Megumi: ¿Cuándo crees que tendrás lista la información?

Satoshi: Dame 3 días y te tendré la información con lujo de detalle.

Megumi: Ok! Adiós, tengo que colgar, luego te llamo para saber como vas.- Dijo cortando la llamada.

Akane: ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

Megumi: Todo listo en 3 días sabrás todo a cerca de Ranma ^-^.- Dijo dándose importancia.

Akane: *-*.

Ranma ya terminadas las clases, salía de la escuela con dirección a su Dep.

Ayumi al ver salir a Ranma lo sigue hasta su departamento...

Ayumi: ¿Ranma? Te puedo llamar así ¿verdad? –Dijo acercándose a él.

Ranma: ¿Eh? Ayumi ¿qué haces aquí? –Dijo dándose la vuelta con dirección a la chica.

Ayumi: Nada, solo vine a hablar con usted.-Dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en al pecho del chico.

Ranma: O~OU Eh- eh pero podrías haberme parado frente a la escuela, o durante las clases, no haberme seguido hasta aquí ¿no crees?- Dijo mirándola con un gesto de incredulidad.

Ayumi: Lo siento profesor, pero prefería hablar a solas con usted –Dijo con un tono coqueto.

Ranma: ¿Y de que trata? ^~^°

Ayumi: Y, por que no hablamos mejor en su departamento ( ) pues hablar aquí es un tanto incomodo –Dijo esto en un tono insinuante.

Justo en ese momento pasa una chica como de unos 20 años, alta, cabello rubio, de ojos celeste, delgada, muy guapa y con algunos rasgos occidentales. Que al ver a Ranma se le acerca.

Chica: Hola, Ranma!! ^-^

Ranma: "Salvado" Hola, Asuka –Dice saludándola de un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente.

Ayumi: " Y quien es está, me interrumpe justo en el momento más importante."

Asuka: Ranma te subí el correo está mañana ^ - ~.

Ayumi: " o\ /o Por que tanta confianza, acaso son novios o que!!, pero también puede que sea una amiga" ( ¬ ¬° )

Ranma: Ah! Gracias Asuka XD.

Asuka: ¿Vas a ir está noche? ^ - ~!!

Ayumi: " Definitivamente ¡¡QUÉ QUISO DECIR!!"

Ranma: Claro, no me lo perdería por nada! –Dijo ignorando completamente a Ayumi...

Ayumi: " ¿QUE ACASO NO EXISTO?!!" ( XD Ja, ja, ja pobrecita)

Asuka: nos podríamos ir juntos ¿no crees?.

Ranma: Claro, ¿cómo a que hora te paso a buscar?

Asuka: Cómo a las 8:30 ¿te párese?

Ayumi: o\ /o

Ranma: Claro, así tengo tiempo de ir a buscar la moto al taller...

Ayumi: " GENIAL, TIENE MOTO!!!!!!"

Asuka: mejor así también nos podríamos venir juntos de regreso XD.

Ranma: Claro!!

Asuka: ah, disculpa, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí, que despistada ^-^U- Dijo dirigiéndose a Ayumi.

Ayumi: No te preocupes...

Asuka: Da igual, soy Asuka XD –Dijo estrechándole una mano

Ayumi: Y yo Ayumi, mucho gusto.

Asuka: Lindo nombre ^-^.

Ayumi: Gracias ^-^°

Asuka: Bueno, los dejo, adiós Ayumi, adiós Ran-chan.

Ayumi: " ¿Ran-chan? "

Ranma: Hasta la noche XD.

Asuka: Ok! – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Asuka se retira subiendo al bloque de departamentos.

Ayumi: Simpática chica ( ¬ ¬° )

Ranma: Si, es una chica genial...

Ayumi: "o\ /o" y yo ¿te parezco genial? – Dijo en un tono provocador.

Ranma: Yo, e-he, no te conozco bien, no podría decirlo...

Ayumi: Bueno, pero hay mucho tiempo para conocernos – Le dijo en un tono sensual.

Ranma: " Está chica NO SE CORTA EH!!" ^~^U EH-eh s-s-si...

Ayumi: OH, mira que hora es, bueno adiós –Dijo dándolo un beso en la mejilla.

Ranma: o.O " =_=U pero que chica" A-a-adiós ^~^U

Ayumi se va dejando a Ranma solo frente del portal del edificio.

Ranma sube y entra a su depa. Dejando su bolso deportivo en el sillón, toma sus llaves y sale de nuevo con dirección al taller.

// Horas mas tarde... //

Ranma está en el depa. De Asuka esperando a que salga, sentado en el sillón.

Asuka: Ya estoy lista, vamos – Dijo acercándose a Ranma.

Ranma: OK!!

Ranma y Asuka salieron del depa. Con dirección al estacionamiento para ir por la moto de Ranma.

Ranma iba vestido con unos jeans negros holgados, cinturón blanco con hebilla dorada, una camiseta sin mangas negra apegada "_musculosas", _una camisa blanca enzima abierta, zapatillas y una chaqueta de cuero negra en el brazo. (: momento de baba).

Asuka vestía un TOP negro, jeans claros, ajustados, botas negras altas, una chaqueta blanca.

Ranma: Afírmate bien –Dice mientras se subía a la moto.

Asuka: Ok – Dice subiéndose y abrazándose por la espalda de Ranma – Así?

(N.d.a: Que envidiaaaaaaaa.)

Ranma: Ok!!! Vamos – Ranma parte y sen van a toda velocidad.-

Akane: ¿Para cuando es el trabajo de matemáticas?

Megumi: Creo que para la prox. Semana.

Akane: Si lo hacemos ahora estaremos libres para cuando tu "_amigo"_ nos dé la información.

Megumi: Hey, Akane nunca te había visto tan desesperada ja, ja, ja, ja XD.

Akane. Grrrrrr... o\ /o ¡¡NO ESTOY DESESPERADA!!.

Megumi: Ok! Cálmate solo era una broma, no te pongas así ^-^U.

Akane: ¬ ¬U.

Megumi: Bueno, me voy a buscar las cosas para empezar el trabajo...

Akane: Ok!! Sabes me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora...

Megumi: ¿Quién?

Akane: ¬ ¬ Quien va ser, es obvio que Ranma.

Megumi: ^-^U ja! Eh, bueno, un chico de 20 años, un viernes por la noche podría estar haciendo muchas cosas... ^-^° (¬ ¬U)

Akane: ¡¡QUÉ INSINÚAS!! Acaso tú crees que él podría...

Megumi: Ja, Ja, Ja deja de pasarte películas por alguna vez en tu vida.

Akane: Pero podría ser verdad y él está...

Megumi: ¿Está que? Yo dije que podría estar haciendo muchas cosas, no dije que podría estar haciendo... tu sabes.

Akane: o.O ¿cómo que?

Megumi: ^~^U Yo dije que podría estar en un Púb. , Estudiando, saliendo con amigos, en alguna fiesta, durmiendo " aunque no creo", o saliendo con "_alguien" _– Esto ultimo lo dijo con especial énfasis.

Akane: O.O ¡¡QUÉ DIJISTE!!

Megumi: Akane para ya!! No sabemos que está haciendo, así que no saques conclusiones posiblemente erradas.

Akane: Tienes razón " soy una tonta" ok empecemos el trabajo. XD

Megumi: ok XP!!!!!

_CONTINUARA_

Aquí termina el primer capitulo.


End file.
